Bad Seed (episode)
Information "Bad Seed" is the 10th episode of Martial Law. It first aired on December 12, 1998. Summary "Sammo and team must find Winship's niece--who's joined a gang of thieves." --DVD description Synopsis Sammo and Louis arrive outside of an impressive mansion. It belongs to Lt. Winship's brother, Henry, and the detectives have been invited to his party. Terrell arrives, and Louis compliments his car--a Porsche, of which Terrell is very proud. The men meet up with Winship, Grace, and Henry. Winship asks his brother about his daughter, Justine, and Henry replies that she is still at school. Suddenly, a gang of six black-clad thieves show up on motorcycles, intending to rob all of the guests. Sammo and the others fight back. Henry grabs and unmasks one of the thieves--and is shocked to see his daughter, Justine. She and her accomplices manage to get away on their motorcycles. Later, Winship and Henry speak outside the house. Henry tells his brother that Justine, troubled by the death of her mother, has been hanging out with a bad crowd. He had sent her away to Horizon's, a school for troubled teens. As Louis and Grace speak in the station, Sammo catches up with them, sneezing. He has allergies and is awaiting a remedy that his aunt in Shanghai is sending him. Terrell arrives, bringing coffee for the others. He is hoping that he will be allowed to join their unit, though Louis tells Terrell that he doesn't have to worry about bringing them coffee. Winship then asks to see Terrell in his office, and tells him that the deciding factor will have to be letters of recommendation from the other detectives in the unit--Louis, Grace, and Sammo. Sammo and Terrell go to the Horizons School headquarters and speak with a woman in the office. She tells them about Justine's primary teacher, who was fired. His name is Douglas Seed. He taught Eastern Philosophy and is an expert in martial arts. He had a very strong influence on Justine and his other students. On the way back to the parking lot, Terrell is horrified to find that his Porsche has been stolen. However, he does have a tracking device in it. As Sammo is busy with paperwork, Terrell and Louis go to find the car. However, they find that the thieves have removed the chip and put it in a truck full of Moosehead beer. Meanwhile, Seed trains with Justine and the others in the woods, teaching them to derive power from their anger. He says that they will strike again soon. Louis and Grace go to a poorer neighborhood, which reported that a man was killed by the motorcyclist thieves from earlier. They speak with a couple, Mickey and Odette, who are happy to tell the pair what they know. Meanwhile, Sammo and Terrell are headed to the woods to get Justine. On the way, Sammo tells Terrell that he received an antihistamine from Louis, to help with his allergies. Terrell warns Sammo that an antihistamine will make him sleepy, and that he should try taking collard greens instead. Terrell also gets a call telling him that fingerprints have been found on the tools used to remove his tracking device. In the woods, the detectives find Justine and take her back with them. They do not yet have enough evidence to arrest Seed or the others. Later, in Sammo's car, Terrell receives another call--the person who stole his car has been identified. It is a hockey player named Pierre Dubois. As Terrell speaks, Sammo falls asleep at the wheel from taking an antihistamine. Terrell notices just in time to stop them from crashing into a bus. Nonetheless, they confront Pierre at a hockey rink, and Terrell finds his car at last. Louis and Grace return to question Odette again, as Mickey is currently at an auto parts store. When the detectives seem skeptical of her story, Odette admits that Mickey killed their neighbor, Eric, and that she had to lie to protect herself from his wrath. It turns out that Odette and Eric were in love with each other. When Mickey found out, he drowned Eric, shot him, and then blamed his murder on Seed's gang, which he saw on the news. The detectives arrest Odette and Mickey, who has just returned. Sammo and Terrell go to an auction, where they have deduced that Seed and his followers will likely strike. They do, taking all of the valuable items that they can. Sammo and Terrell fight back, culminating in Sammo getting into a sword-fight with Seed, using a Chinese sword that was amongst the objects on display. Ultimately, Seed and his gang are arrested. Back in the station, a package arrives for Sammo. It is his aunt's remedy for his allergies. Before he can open it, Terrell arrives with some collard greens for the same purpose. Sammo opens the package--his aunt has sent him collard greens as well. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1